Fire and Ice
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: Misuki is different... different from everyone. She can control fire and ice along with a hidden power in her eyes. Will she be able unleash her true power? Will she realize what she's up against? Most of all, will she survive what's coming for her? P.S. All the students have special abilities. Rated T for language.
1. The New Girl

"Are you coming, Misuki-chan?" a white-haired pervert asked who came along with Mr. Four Eyes.

"Jiraya-sama, please, don't get to close to her. Do you not remember what happened just a few minutes ago?" Mr. Four Eyes pleaded. "I still remember those eyes." He shivered at the thought.

"Ebisu, shut up, I'm trying so hard not to get close, but I can't help it!" Jiraya complains. "It's just that I've seen this much beauty in a single lady. Everything is perfect; her hair, her eyes, her legs, her body, her lips, just everything."

"Go away, you stupid pervert!" I said, punching him in the face. "And I'm coming. I just need a few more things."

"Ow, what that for?" he asked, holding his bloody nose.

"That was for being a perverted freak!" I yelled at him as I threw an ice brick. That made him back off a little.

"Misuki-chan, please hurry up," Ebisu said.

"Shut up, you four-eyed pervert! I'll be out in 30 minutes! Now go away!" I shouted at them. I was too nervous to go right now so I had to come up with an excuse. They came to take gifted people like me to an academy for those people like me.

"No, we have to take you, NOW!" Jiraya said. "You have five minutes!"

"…Alright," I shrugged. I got the rest of my things, and left with them. I stayed a few paces behind them to keep myself calm. _Everything will be fine. There will be students like me, except with different abilities. I will be perfectly fine. _

I tried to myself calm, and it turned that I was able to. When we arrived to the academy, there weren't many students on school grounds. _Not many students are out. They must be in their dorms. This place has that aura. _

"Hello, Jiraya-sama and Ebisu-sensei," a student called out.

"Hello, Yukiko," Ebisu said.

"Ok, now what do I do?" I asked.

"You need to go to Tsunade's office," Jiraya answered. "I'll take you there since I have to discuss something with that old hag."

"Jiraya-sama, if Tsunade-sama figures out that you called her that, she will not spare you one bit," Ebisu whined. "Please watch what you say."

"Yeah, yeah, but there's still no way that she will find out," Jiraya said. We walked to her office. When we arrived, someone was yelling in her office. I stood behind Jiraya. "Uh-oh…"

"Um… what do you mean 'uh-oh?'" I wondered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS MISSION?!" someone shouted.

"That's Tsunade," he told me.

"Ok, but who is she yelling at?" I nodded. "I mean who could they be?"

"She's probably yelling at a student who's refusing to do a mission," he told me.

"Mission?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but if you give us the mission at this kind of time, we are bound to fail," some guy said inside.

"You'll know soon," he said, opening the door. "Hello, Tsunade! How have you –"

"SHUT UP, JIRAYA!" Tsunade yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!"

"Ok," he whispered. "This is exactly what I mean, Misuki-chan." I just stood there at the doorway, listening to the argument. It continued for the next five minutes.

"Alright, alright… we'll discuss this later," she said calmly, "Dismissed!" as he left, he brushed past me, and I caught a glance of him smiling at me. My heart pace sped up a little, but instantly came back to normal. I knew that I would meet him again.

"Hey, Tsunade, I brought the girl," Jiraya said.

"Where is she?" she asked, sitting down in her chair.

"I'm right here, Tsunade-sama," I smiled.

"Good, please take a seat," Tsunade offered, "we have a lot to discuss. Understood?" I nodded as I took my seat. "Jiraya, you can leave. We'll talk later."

"Ok, Tsunade!" He left me there with Tsunade-sama and someone else.

"Hi, I'm Shizune," she said, "and this is Ton-Ton."

"Oink!"

"Hello," I replied.

"Ok, Shizune, can you go and get her stuff that you readied the other day?" Tsunade asked.

"Ok!" She entered another room, and quickly came out with a bag. Shizune handed it to Tsunade who took everything out.

"These are your items that we require, ok?" Tsunade told me. "You have three sets of school clothes, two sets of gym clothes, your schedule, your dorms keys, and some supplies that you'll need throughout the time you're here."

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know because I need to tell you something as well," I insisted.

"Yes, your dorm is on the third floor of building E," she answered, "and what is it that you need to tell me? Oh, and you start tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that is perfectly fine," I replied, "and, um… that white-haired pervert called you a… an old…"

"Can you please hurry up?" she urged. "I have something important to do."

"He called you an old hag," I covered my ears.

"HE CALLED ME A WHAT!" Tsunade yelled. It was a good thing I covered my ears in time. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!" She barged out of the room.

"I shouldn't have told her, right, Shizune-chan?" I asked.

"No, you did the right thing," she replied. "It serves the stupid pervert right."

"Well, I better get going," I told Shizune, "I have to get my dorm ready." I left Tsunde-sama's office, and headed out to school grounds.


	2. First Impressions

When I got out there, there weren't many students. I saw a group of guys headed my way. _Uh-oh, those don't look like they want to be friendly. I don't think I should use my power on them. It'll put a bad impression. I'm stuck. _

I tried to make an escape, pretending like I was looking for something, but it didn't work. I was surrounded by those guys.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful new girl," one of them said.

"Hey, Masahiko, no hitting on the new girl, that's my job," the bigger looking one said, "I am the leader of this gang after all." He put a hand on my shoulder, and instantly I turned into battle mode. I was provoked, and now I attack.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder which made him land on his back. "Damn, you bitch! Get her!" The other guys come towards me. I prepared and positioned myself. I look at my surroundings to make sure I was in a position that would benefit me.

"Ahhhh, you damn girl, you hurt Boss, now you're gonna pay!" a blonde-haired guy yelled. I let fire engulf my fists as I punched him in the stomach, then making him do a back flip. He lands on his front groaning. The other guys were weaklings, but there was one missing.

He attacks me from behind and grabs me by the neck. The guy's name if I remembered correctly was Masahiko. He tightens his grip around my neck, and I could feel my feet rise from the ground. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my buddies and to Boss."

"I don't… give… a damn… for you and… your stupid… gang," I managed to tell him. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, someone tackles him from behind, and I'm released from his grip. A brown-haired guy helps me up.

"You shouldn't attack a female from behind!" I heard the other guy say.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asks. A glimpse of him pops back in my head. _I-I-I saw him earlier._ I manage a nod. He takes my chin and makes me look up. "Your neck seems to look fine."

"I don't let defeat take me down," I stated, acting like I didn't know who he was. "Defeat isn't in my dictionary."

"Heh, you're an arrogant, so-full-of-yourself chick," someone said to me, "my name's Sasuke Uchiha. And that guy – who's NOT supposed to be here helping me – is Neji."

"I just happened to pass by when Masahiko threw her," Neji observed. "I have no intentions of helping you, Sasuke. I was helping this girl who was in distress."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Um, guys, can you help me? Please?" I assured.

"Oh, sorry," Neji and Sasuke said together.

"That was supposed to be my line, but anyway," Sasuke glared, "how can I help you?"

"I need to know where Building E is," I answered. "Hey, where did Neji go? I still need to thank him." I searched the grounds for him, but he was nowhere in sight. _Now, what do I do? I'm stuck with this emo kid._

"Huh," he said, "your dorm's in Building E?"

"Yeah, why do you ask? Is something wrong with that?"

"No, I live in Building E as well, room 227."

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Well, follow me then," he said. I grabbed my stuff and followed him.

"Thanks for helping me, Sasuke," I thanked. "You kind of helped me against using something I didn't want to use."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Um… I guess you'll figure it out after you get to know me better," I replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, here we are," he answered opening the door to the staircase. "I'm guessing your dorm isn't on the first floor, am I correct?" I nodded as I started to walk up.

"Thanks for your help!" I shouted.

"Anytime, Miss," he smiled. My face flushed a crimson color. That was I guess the first time I ever was offered anything from a guy even if he did look like he was emo.

I made my way up to my dorm. I rearranged the entire room. Why? Because it looked EXTREMELY dull. I put up a few stickers on the walls that were sayings. Those sayings encouraged me whenever I felt down.

I put the bed next to the window because just in case I fell asleep on the windowsill looking at the night sky or doing homework late at night, I would fall on the bed, and not the floor with a loud thump. I placed the nightstand next to the bed. I filled the drawers with the necessary items I keep.

Next, I placed the desk near the closet so if I needed something from the closet, I could roll my chair back and get it. There were two cabinets on either side of the rolling chair. I filled the one on the left with my sketching and art supplies. The one on the right was filled with notebooks, sketch books, and canvases.

After that, there were three drawers under the desk. I filled the one above the left cabinet paintbrushes and sketch utensils. The one in the middle was filled with school supplies. I filled the one on the right with extra supplies I might need.

The book shelf above the desk had some books there. I put up a few books that I brought. I hung my uniforms up in my closet along with my other clothing. I decorated bathroom and put up my supplies I brought with me. Once I finished all of that, I checked what time it was right now, and what time curfew is.

_It's dinnertime already! Before I start cooking dinner, I need to my supplies in my locker before curfew otherwise I'm gonna be stuck tomorrow morning because apparently they don't unlock the doors until 2 hours before school starts._

I rushed out of my dorm with my supplies. I got to my locker, and started to arrange my locker with my supplies. After, I went to the gym. I went into the girl's locker room and found my locker. In there, I put my gym clothes, and other necessities, I would need.

I got back to my dorm at around eight and started cooking dinner. I was finished with dinner and started cleaning up when I heard a knock on the door. I just got done with the dishes, but my hands were still soapy. _Who could it be at this hour? I don't even know anyone yet. And I doubt it be one of the guys from earlier._

The knocking continued, and started to become a bang after a while.


	3. What a Twist

"I'm coming!" I unlocked the door with my mouth, and just as I was about to stand up, the doorknob hits me on my left cheek. "OW!"

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I need to hide from my roommate!" the guy urged, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. "Please let hide in your room – woah, your cheek's red!" He helps me wash my soapy hands, and gets an ice pack from the freezer.

"Hey, that hurts!" I complained. "Don't put a lot of pressure on my cheek! Here let me."

"No, I got it," he said stubbornly. He makes me sit on the rolling chair, and gently places the small ice pack against my cheek. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that your hands were soapy."

"It's fine now. You can, I guess, hide here," I insisted, "Why are you hiding from your roommate?"

"Um, I accidently upset him," he grumbled.

"Oh, okay," I uttered, "I perfectly understand that."

"Cool!" he said with a tone of excitement. "Do you, um, think that your, uh, cheek is okay now?"

"Uh… yeah, I think it'd be fine," I answered. "I think you'd be pretty safe now to go back."

"Yeah, well… see you tomorrow!" He got up and went to the door next to my closet. He opened it, and I quickly rushed to him. I grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, um….. I never got your name," I said.

"I never got yours," he grinned.

"I'm Misuki, the new girl," I replied.

"I'm Deidara. Pleasure to meet you," he told me. He lifted his wrist that I was holding. I instantly let go and blushed. Deidara let out a little laugh.

"S-sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright. Can I ask you something?"

"You don't really give me a choice…"

"Can you help me with some language arts homework? It's a report I need to tidy up."

"Um, sure. In your room or mine?"

"Mine."

"Okay, get out your report, and I bring a few colored pens for corrections."

"Great!" It was like he wanted me in his room just in case his roommate came. I just stopped caring at this point. I headed into his room. He handed me his report which was three pages long. I let out a sigh and started reading his report. It wasn't horrible, but it had a lot of minor mistakes.

I handed him the revised copy with all the corrections, and he started re-typing it. Just when he finished, the door swings open.

"I'M GONNA KILL EVERYONE!" yelled the red-head.

"What's wrong, Danna?" Deidara asked. "You seem even more upset than before."

"Someone stole my puppet!" he explained. "NOW EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!"

"Um, Diedara, since you're d-done, I-I'm going to go," I stammered. I got up, but I was instantly told to sit back down. I obeyed him to not make him anymore upset.

"Why is there a girl in our room?" he asked.

"Oh, she was helping me with my language arts report," Deidara answered.

"I've never seen her on campus before," he added.

"Her name's Misuki and she's the new girl," Deidara stated, "she's amazing."

"I'm not amazing, I'm just me," I told him. I turned to the red-head. "Um, I… I saw a puppet in the…"

"WHERE IS IT?!" he shouted at me.

"I'll tell if you calm down!" I raised my voice, standing up. "I don't like it when people shout at me…"

"I don't care…" he calmly said. "I'm Sasori, Deidara's roommate. Now, tell me where my puppet is."

"I saw it in the girl's locker room," I answered. "I was wondering what it was doing there. I think you should hurry up and get. Only fifteen more minutes 'til curfew."

"I… I can't go in a girl's locker room," he blushed.

"I'll… I'll come with you," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he questioned.

"She said that she will come with you, Danna," Deidara repeated.

"….Ok, let's go," Sasori said. "Open the window, Deidara."

"We're using the window?" I asked.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Not really… let's go," I told him. I jumped out the window and formed ice wings on my back. Sasori just jumped and landed in the bushes. I gracefully landed in front of the school door, and he got there promptly.

"Let's go!"

"Got it!" We entered the school building with 10 minutes left until curfew. We ran into the gym, and I ran straight for the girls' locker room. I found the puppet in a corner. I made an icebot who carried the puppet out of the locker room. "Here's your puppet."

After Sasori took his puppet, he pressed a button, and it turned into a small box. He shoved it in his pocket just as the lights were starting to turn off. We made a run for it. We got out of the building in the nick of time, and I formed the wings once more.

I offered Sasori my hand to get back to his room. He reluctantly took it, and I flew up where Deidara was waiting. Sasori jumped in, and then I did after I shrunk my wings so they would fit inside the window. I tumbled, landing on my back when I entered, as the ice shattered to small crystals. They evaporated as if they never were there. I stayed, laying on the floor, only because I could.

"Woah, that was intense," Deidara muttered. Neither I or Sasori paid attention to him.

I closed my eyes for a little bit before Sasori said, "Get off of my floor!" I got up, and went to my dorm. I saw that all of the dishes were cleaned and placed where they were supposed to be. I knocked on Deidara's door, and he opened it.

"Yeah, something you need?" Deidara asked.

"Um… did you finish cleaning up in the kitchen for me?"

"I did because you helped me, and since I hurt… you… earlier," he answered. He and I looked away when he finished talking. There was an awkward silence until Sasori interrupted it.

"What do you need now, Misuki?" he glared, towel drying his hair.

"Oh, n-nothing, I-I'm just… never mind," I turned around, "see you tomorrow, Deidara, Sasori."

"Bye, see you tomorrow," Sasori said. "Come on, Deidara. How long do you plan on staying there at the door?"

"I don't know," he turned around and closed the door. I took in the silence of my room. I headed toward the windowsill, and took a seat. I watched the night sky. Eventually, my eye lids dropped. I heard the door open and someone was calling my name, "Misuki… Misuki…"

I opened my eyes, and immediately shut them, pulling the cover over my head. "What's with the bright light?"

"Oops, I meant to turn them off," someone said.

"How did I end up in my bed?"

"Because of me."

"Why are you in my room in the first place?"

"You took my original report with you… and stop asking questions. It's getting annoying." I realized that I was talking to Deidara.

"Whatever," I muttered. I glanced at the clock. It was two in the morning. "Deidara, it's two in the morning."

"I know," he replied. The moment I looked at him, I saw that he must have woke up in the middle of the night to have been in the pajamas. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't now until I change," I told him. I got out of bed, and got my night clothes from the drawer, and headed to the bathroom. "Good night, Deidara."

"Good night." He left through that door that connected our dorms. I changed, and the moment I hit the bed, my eyes automatically shut themselves off.


	4. Bad Way to Start

I woke up the next morning to the chirping of the morning birds and the rays of the morning sun shining down on my face. I hauled myself out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. I started making my lunch and breakfast, and while it was cooking, I got my uniform, heading toward the bathroom to shower.

I finished a half an hour later. I packed my lunch – which was, to my surprise, ready – in my lunch bag that apparently matched the school's teal blue, black, and white colors. I headed out of my dorm, locked the door, and walked to the school building.

I was walking down the halls, following my schedule. I had memorized the first four classes, but the last three were the ones I kept on mixing up. From behind, someone stole my schedule from my hands, nearly wrapping their arms around me. "Hey!" I grumbled. "Give it back!"

I turned around, and found myself nose-to-nose with Sasuke. My eyes widened as his lips got closer to mine, then to my ears. "Make… me…" he whispered. It sent the shivers down my back. I quickly turned around and took in a few deep breaths. I took my schedule back with force.

"What was that for?" he asked, dropping his shoulders.

"That was for: 1) stealing my schedule and 2) for nearly giving me a heart attack," I answered.

"It was funny to see your reaction, and you're the first girl to not have blushed or turn red when I did that. That makes me like you even more," he grinned.

"I can tell," I remarked, "you're grinning, Sasuke. It kinda becomes obvious when you make a stupid expression like that."

"You're one sly chick, and one hell of beauty all together in one package," he flirted. "You're bound to be mine for life." He took a few steps back and stretched his arms out. I could tell he wanted a hug from me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far if I were you," I smirked. "My consequences are pretty harsh." He finally sulked his arms from rejection.

"Really… anyway, you and I were destined to be together," he said, changing the topic.

"How is that?"

"Same schedule as me and two other guys."

"What if I end up liking one of the other guys instead of you?"

"That won't happen. I can promise you that much right now."

"Such pleasure," I sighed. I muttered something under my breath. I headed out of the school building towards the library building. Sasuke continued to stalk me. "Stop stalking me." I was getting really irritated, and I don't like being irritated.

"Why? I have nothing else to do and I don't wanna sit in Sensei's room for an hour, staring at his face while he reads," Sasuke complained.

"Then don't get up early, stupid."

"What if I want to?"

"Whatever," I commented. "It doesn't affect me."

"Hurtful, anyway, see ya in about an hour," Sasuke called out. He turned around and left. I headed for the library. It was really big… bigger than the public one I used to go to.

I found the section I was looking for about fifteen minutes later. I gasped. _They have the entire series! I never found the ENTIRE series before! _

I got all of the books off the shelf and walked my way to the checkout counter. "Is that all, Miss?" the librarian asked.

"I think so…" I let out a breath. "Whew, that was breath-taking," I muttered. I handed her my library card.

"Did you say something?" she asked, giving me my card back. She started to check out the books.

"Hm… no, I was just reminding myself something. Sorry if that made it seem like I asked you something?" I lied… partially.

"Oh, its ok," she said, "you like this series, don't you?"

"Yeah, I never found the entire series so I missed a couple of the books here and there a few years ago, so I decided to see if the books were here and I found them."

"Yes, these are very good suspense novels. I read a few of these books," the librarian added to my comment. "Well, here are all your books. They are due in a month. Do you need any assistance?"

"No, I think I'll mange, but do have any type of carrying bag?" I asked her curiously.

"Um… I have a few with the school print if that's fine," she answered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Miss." I left the library carrying the bag in one hand and a few spare books in the other.

I made my way up to my dorm. I tried getting my keys out of my sweater pocket without having to put down the entire bag of books because once I put them down, it was done. I wasn't going to lift them again.

Deidara and Sasori come out arguing. For some reason, it seemed like it was a usual thing they did. A ditzy blonde arguing against a redhead with no soul. Who's going to win? I don't know, but my bets are for Sasori because 1) he has no soul and 2) he probably won't take ANYTHING into consideration unless it benefits him in some way.

"Hey, can one of you guys help me here? I'm about to sneeze," I said in a muffled tone. "Hurry up!"

"Damn it, Misuki. Was now the time to haul that much junk around? I was in another one of mine and Danna's arguments," he complained. "I was close to winning!"

"I… don't… care…" I sneezed and fell with the bag on top of me along with the books in my hand. "I wasn't kidding and please help. The books are heavy."

"Maybe they feel heavy because you're thin and weak," Sasori commented.

"Thanks, I feel so loved," I sarcastically replied to his comment. Deidara walks over and leans over, peering into the bag.

"How many books do you have with you?" Deidara questioned.

"Um… let me think…" I thought, "I think there are 25 books in the series. It's either 25 or 27. I don't remember."

"What the hell! Even I don't read that many books in one school year much less a month!" he exclaimed.

"I doesn't matter to me, just help me up!" I urged. He took the bag of books with his one hand and helped me up with the other. "Thanks."

"No problem." I unlocked the door to my dorm and brought all the books in.

"I'll have to reorganize them after school," I sighed. I took the first two books of the series with me. I headed out where they both were once again arguing.

"I don't care, Deidara, I win," he muttered.

"What do you mean by 'I don't care'?!" he shouted. "My logic makes a hell lot more sense than your stupid over-the-top thinking!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO ASSHOLES!" someone yelled from one of the dorms. He came out in his boxers. "I DON'T WANT OT DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT AGAIN THIS MORNING!"

I looked away because he was showing more skin than I had ever shown. "Um… could you show some elegancy here… please." At this point, I had completely turned around and started to head back to my dorm. Deidara grabbed ahold of my wrist.

"He'll go back in a sec, just wait," he whispered. His hair tickled my ear, and I tried not to show any type of embarrassment in front of them.

"Hey, who's that girl, Sasori?" the silver-haired guy asked. "She's looks sexy in that mini-skirt, sexier that most the other girls." He headed to where Deidara and I were. My face started to flush pink.

"Liar, you said he go back inside his dorm," I whispered.

"Are you… blushing?" he asked.

"Sh-shut up. That isn't helping my situation," I glared.

"Well… I kind of forgot to tell you that he has a liking for pretty much every girl," he said nervously.

"I'm gonna kill you after this is over."

"Hey, what are you two mumbling about?" he asked. "Deidara, move out of the way, I wanna see the girl's face." Now, my face glowed a bright magenta.

"Help…" I begged to Deidara with puppy eyes.

"I can't help you in this situation. There's absolutely no way to stop him once he lays his eyes on a girl like you," he answered. I look at Sasori and he just shrugs. I let out a sigh.

"I'll deal with him my way. Thanks for the tip," I muttered.

The guy shoves Deidara into the wall. His hand makes its way towards my waist. I step forwards and tell him, "Don't touch me." He doesn't listen and continues to touch me here and there.

My temper was rising. Then, it went off. "Deidara, Sasori, fire or ice?" I asked.

"Fire," they both answered. I engulfed my left fist in flames and punch him across the hall. He hits the wall in a daze. My entire body was immersed in flames. My hair was all over the place.

"I warned you and you didn't listen. Now, you paid the price," I said to him. I looked the silver-haired guy with blank eyes. The flames slowly died out.

Deidara walks towards me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

I let out a little nod. "Yeah, but I feel so disgusted. Not only that, today's my first day. I can't believe it had to happen today of all days." I brush his hand off my shoulder and make my way to the stairs.

"Kakuzu! Come and get Hidan!" Sasori shouted.

"What the hell did he do this time?!" he asked, coming out in the Pjs which had money on it.

"Tell you later," Sasori answered.

"See ya later, Deidara, Sasori," I waved, which wasn't even an actual see-you-later wave. I opened the door to the stairs. I had a choice: slide down the rail having fun or go the boring way. I chose the fun way and sat on the rail.

I let go and was sliding my way down. My hair flowed slightly. I almost get rammed by a door.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted, telling the group of guys from behind. I had stopped hastily. They all look at me confused.

"What are you doing on the rail?" the guy with the dog asked. I get up on the railing and walk on it to get around them. "What the hell!"

I adjust my footing on the rail and start to glide. I wave to them and shout, "See you later!" I open the door leading out of Building E. I took in a deep breath and walked to the school building.


End file.
